Transformers: Earth Defenders
Transformers: Earth Defenders ('''Deep Space Defenders '''only in Season 3) is an cartoon animated action adventure comdey-drama fantasy Transformers tv series after Transforms: Robots in Disguise (2015) is over. This is the first Transformers series to stars the Youtube comedy duo Smosh. This series also guests the characters of Ben 10, Steven Universe and Uncle Grandpa. Synopsis Characters Autobots Team Prime *Optimus Prime (Roger Craig Smith): Optimus Prime is the heroic leader of the Autobots who become an prime after the death of Cybertron's greatest hero and he father, Zeta Prime. He is brave, fearless and heroic. He transforms into an semi-truck. *High Tide (Michael Bell): Zeta Prime's best friend and Optimus' father-figure who maybe old, but still fighting. He transforms into an ship. *Ratchet (Jeffery Combs): The medic of Team Prime and . He transforms into an ambulance. *Beachcomber (Darran Norris): Arcee's husband and Bumblebee and Elita-One's father who is an Elite Guard like his wife, Arcee. He kinda the muscle of Team Prime who is the master of building weapons. He transforms into an all-terrin truck. *Arcee (Sumalee Montano): Beachcomber's wife and Bumblebee and Elita-One's mother who is an Elite Guard like her husband, Beachcomber and an teacher back on Cybertron. She transforms into an race car. *Bumblebee (Logan Grove): An 11-year old Autobot who is the son of two Elite Guards, Beachcomber and Arcee and Elita-One's sister who dreams of being an Elite Guard like his parents. He is fun-making, hyperactive, but quite sorta weak-minded, mischievous and kind of distracted He transforms into an mini-van. *Elita-One (Cindy Robinson): Optimus' love interset, Beachcomber and Arcee's daughter and Bumblebee's overprotective sister. She didn't know Optimus have an crush on her. She transforms into an motorcycle. *Jazz (Arif S. Kitchen): The second-in-command of Team Prime and Optimus' best friend. He loves enjoys music. He transforms into an sportscar. *Jetfire (Troy Baker): An former Decpeticon who turn Autobot because he was sick and tired of being an Decepticon and joins the Autobots to redeem himself. He transforms into an jet. *Prowl (Alan Tudky): An Elite Guard and Beachcomber's friend who is an skilled martial art master who helps Bumblebee to become an bitter fighter. He transforms into an police car. *Ultra Magnus (Michael Ironside): The third-in-command of Team Prime and Zeta's best friend since they was kids who was sent the ghost of Zeta Prime. He transforms into an Heavy Expanded Mobility Tactical Truck. He joins Team Prime in Ep. 6. Transform and Roll Out! Pt. 6. *Bluestreak (Sean Autin): An Elite Guard who joins Team Prime who is an expert at fighting and shooting. He transforms into an car. He joins Team Prime in Ep. 11. The Elite Guard. *Silverstreak (Grant George): An Elite Guard who is Bluestreak's brother who joins Team Prime who is an expert at bowling stuff ups. He transforms into an sportscar. He joins Team Prime in Ep. 11. The Elite Guard. *Trailbreaker/Trailcutter (Jason David Frank): An cool Autobot mechanical. He is Prowl's best friend who always overprotective to his team sometimes. He transforms into an limousine. He joins Team Prime in Ep. 13. New Recruits. In the end of the the first parter of Season 2 three-parter premire, Darkness Uprising, he was kills by Skywarp and was rebuilt by Alpha Trion as Trailcutter. As Trailcutter and an triple changer, he transforms into an armored car/jet in the third part of Darkness Uprising. *Inferno (Quentin Flynn): An Autobot firefighter who is dying for rescue missions and adventures. He transforms into an fire truck. He joins Team Prime in Ep. 13. New Recruits. *Ironhide (Keith Szarabajka): . He transforms into an pick-up truck similar to his Movie and Prime counterparts. He joins Team Prime in Ep. 13. New Recruits. *Bulkhead (Kevin Michael Richardson): An Wrecker who joins Team Prime and who is the muscle and likes breaking stuffs and rebuild stuffs. He transforms into an all-terrin truck similar to his Prime similar. He joins Team Prime in Ep. 14. The Wreckers. *Wheeljack (John DiMaggio): An Wrecker who joins Team Prime and an expert at rescue and adventures. He transforms into an car. He joins Team Prime in Ep. 14. The Wreckers. *Windblade (Kristy Wu): Jetfire's love interest-turn-wife who was sent by Prima eons ago to help the Maximals to hunt down the Predacons. She have the same form as Jetfire. She made her appears in Ep. 18. The Buzz of Windblade and joins Team Prime in 24. Rise of the Aerialbots. *Turbodriver (Chris Patton): An Autobot made by an AllSpark fragment which Ian and Anthony find its. He cool, smart, an artist and very too heroic for the team. He transforms into an car. *Smokescreen (Nolan North): . He transforms into an 1995 Windblade. *Cliffjumper (Billy Brown): . He transforms into an 1970s Dodge Challenge. *Sideswipe (Travis Willingham): . He transforms into an Ferrari 458 Italia. *Sunstreaker (Darren Criss): . He same the form as he brother, Sideswipe. *Hound (Brian Blooms): . He transforms into an jeep. * * * * * * * Elite Guards *Warpath (Jamieson Price): The muscle adn sterm leader of the Elite Guard. He transforms into an tank. *Blurr (John Moschitta, Jr.): The fastest Autobot when nobody never seem him and he can talks fast when no one can understand him. He transforms into an futuristic race car. *Kup (Stephen Root): Warpath's teacher and know Ultra Magnus and Zeta Prime as soldiers and heroes. He transforms into an pick-up truck. *Strongarm (Constance Zimmer): *Longarm (Chris Cox): *Quickswitch (Adrian Pasdar): An clone of Sixshot made by Alpha Trion. As an six changer, he transforms into an armored car/jet/drill tank/flying puma/hovercraft/laser pistol Dinobots *Grimlock/T-Wrecks (Gregg Berger): The leader of the Dinbots. He transforms into an mechanical silver, green, gold and bronze Tyrannosaurus-Rex similar to his G1, Animated, Movie and Robots in Disguise (2015) counterparts. In the Season 2 finale, Grimlock and Slug was kills by an insane Thundercracker who now an triple changer. In the second part of the Season 3 three-parter, Grimlock was rebuilt by Alpha Trion as T-Wrecks. *Slug/Triceradon (Patrick Warburton): The second-in-command of the Dinobots. He transforms into an mechanical bronze and red Triceratops similar to his G1 and Movie counterparts. In the Season 2 finale, Slug and Grimlock was kills by an insane Thundercracker who now an triple changer. In the second part of the Season 3 three-parter, Slug was rebuilt by Alpha Trion as Triceradon. *Snarl (Sam Riegel): The muscle of the Dinobots. He transforms into an mechanical silver, red and gold Stegosauurs simliar to his G1 and Animated counterparts. *Swoop (Mark Allen Steward): The only flying member of the Dinobots. He transforms into an mechanical white and red two-headed three-tailed Pteradactyl similar to his G1, Armada (toyline only), Animated and Movie counterparts. *Scorn (Steven Blum): The Dinobot who is an loner and an skilled martial artist. He transforms into an mechanical black, bronze and blue Spinosaurus. *Slash (Eric Artell): An Dinobot who didn't seem to remember who he is. Than, in the end of the second part of the two-parter event, All Hail Megatron! Slash have his memory 100% clear. He transform into an two-tailed, spiked Velociraptor. *Sludge (Dee Bradley Baker): The jungle fighter of the Dinobot. He transforms into an mechanical silver and gold Apatosaurus. Aerialbots Technobots Wreckers Maximals *Otpimus Primal (Jacob Hopkins): The young and heroic leader of the Maximals. He wants to average his father's death when he was kills by Predaking. He transforms into an gorilla similar to he Beast Wars: Transformers/Beast Machines: Transformers counterpart. *Leobreaker (Jonathan Taylor Thomas): He brave, cool, fearless and very too heroic, when his father, Lionbreaker who kills like Optimus's father, Zeta Prime was kills. He transforms into an lion similar to Simba from The Lion King. *Rhinox (Kevin Michael Richardson): The muscle and brians of the Maximals and second-in-command who was friend to Leobreaker's late father. He transforms into an rhino similar to his Beast Wars: Transforms counterpart. *Cheetor (Cheetus in Japan) (Jason Spisak): The teenage hotshot of the Maximals. He cool and an master shooter. He transforms into an cheetah similar to his Beast Wars: Transformers/Beast Machines: Transformers counterpart. *Rattrap (Phil LaMarr): Rhinox's best friend, an expert survivalist, an smart-aleck and third-in-command. He transforms into an rat similar to his Beast Wars: Transforms/Beast Machines: Transformers counterpart. *Blackarachnia (Cree Summer): Rattrap's girlfriend and an former Predacon. She can be an crafty, cunning, and an agile fighter. She transform into an black widow spider similar to her Beast Wars: Transformers/Beast Machines: Transformers counterpart. *Cybershark (Crispin Freeman): An second former Predacon who is Sky-Byte's rival. He transforms into an sawshark. *Tigatron (Dwight Schultz): An Maximal who know Lionbreaker as an soldier and hero. He transfroms into an white tiger similar to his Beast Wars: Transformers counterpart. Primes Other Autobots Decepticons Main Decpeticons *Megatron/Galvatron (Hugo Weaving as Megatron, Frank Welker as Galvatron): The leader of the Decepticons who is ruthless and plans to rule Cybertron with an ruthless iron fist. He transforms into an cybertronial jet. Than, become an triple changer, he transforms into an jet/tank. Than become Galvatron in Season 3. He is 55% more deadler than he was when he was Megatron, as an true triple changer, he transforms into an jet/tank/armored van. *Starscream (Steven Blum): The third-in-command of the Decepticons and leader of the Seekers. Unlike the other Decpeticons, he thinks Megatron is unworthy to lead the Decepticons. He transforms into an jet. *Thundercracker/Scourge (Sam Riegel): Starscream's ego maniac brother and second-in-command of the Seekers. He have the same form as Starscream, Skywarp and Slipstream. In the Season 2 finale, Thundercracker become an triple changer, he transforms into an jet/two-headed demonic condor who renaming himself, Scourge in the first part of the Season 3 three-parter. *Skywarp/Cyclonus (Tom Kenny as Skywarp, Corey Burton as Cyclonus): Starscream's brother who is kinda an coward. He have the same forms as Starscream, Thundercracker and Slipstream. In the Season 2 finale, Skywarp was transform into Cyclonus (who have three eyes; the first eye who shot laser, the second eye can crean any AllSpark fargment around the galaxy and the third eye read people's minds) and as an triple change, he transforms into an helicaptor/three-headed four-tailed demonic blad eagle. *Slipstream (Jessica Straus): Starscream's sister and Lugnut's wife (when they gets wedding in the first parter of the Season 3 three-parter), she is an aglie fighter. She have the same form as her brothers. *Shockwave/Shockblast (David Sobolov): *Thunderblast/Ladyblast (Grey DeLisle): Megatron/Galvatron's bride, Lugnut's sister and second-in-command of the Decpeticons and leader of the Decpeticons when Megatron was destroy and parts of he body scatter around the world. She transforms into an submarine. Than become an triple changer in Season 3 as she transforms into an car/speedboat as her new form, Ladyblast. *Lugnut (David Kaye): The two-faced strong, obsessively loyal member of the Decepticons, Thunderblast's overprotective sister and Slipstream's husband. He transforms into an bomber jet similar to his Animated counterpart. *Soundwave (Isaac C. Cinsgleton, Jr.): * *Knock Out (Darran Norris): *Lockdown (Lance Henriksen): The Decepticon bounty hunter who was the one kills Prowl's father when he was young. He transforms into an muscle car. *Blitzwing (Bumper Robinson): The triple changer member of the Decepticons who is Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp and Slipstream's cousin. He always to challenge his rival, Jetfire to duels and other stuffs. As an triple changer, he transforms into an jet/tank. *Over-Run (Tom Kenny): An Decpeticon who likes to race around the planet Earth and Beachcomber's rival. He transforms into an race car. *Sideways (John DiMaggio as Sideways, Matt Lanter as Fallback): An Decpeticon double agent who disguise himself as the Autobot, Fallback. He transforms into an motorcycle. When his Fallback, he transforms into an cybertronial car. *Demolishor (Gray Anthony Williams): The most stronger member of the Decepticons than Lugnut, an bitter weapon builder than Beachcomber and Over-Run's partner. He transforms into an dump truck. *Sixshot (Dave Boat): The Decepticons who is an six changer. He transforms into an cybertronial jet fighter/car/laser pistol/flying wolf/tank. *Smokejumper (Nolan North): *Seekerking (The combine voices of Tom Kenny and Roger Craig Smith): The combine form of Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Lugnut and Blitzwing. * Insecticons Stunticons Combaticons Constructicons Seacons *Snaptrap (Snaptraper in Japan) (Dee Bradley Baker): The fearcome leader of the Seacons. He transforms into an turtle. *Nautilator (Lobclaw in Japan) (The combine voices of Ian Hecox and Maurice LaMarche): *Overbite/Jawbreaker (Billy Brown): *Seawing (Kraken in Japan) (Bill Fagerbakke): *Skalor (Gulf in Japan) (Chris Hardwick): *Tentakill (Tentakiller in Japan) (Fred Tatasciore): *Piranacon (Michael Dorn): Terrorcons *Hun-Gurr (Peter Lurie): The leader of the Terrorcons who is more ruthless and heartless than Megatron. He transforms into an Two-Headed Dragon. *Blot (Corey Feldman): *Cutthroat (Scott Menville): *Rippersnapper (Ron Paulsen): *Sinnertwin (Anthony Padilla): *Abomius (The combine voice of Dee Bradley Baker and Kevin Convoy): Predacons *Predaking (Peter Menash): The leader of the Predacons. He is power-hungry, ruthless and heartless He transforms into an mechanical red, orange and black dragon similar to his Beast Wars: Transforms (Megatron's dragon form) and Prime counterparts. *Scorponok (Scorpos in Japan) (Michael T. Weiss): Predaking's loyal second-in-command and an insane scientist criminal. He transforms into an scorpion similar to his Beast Wars: Transformers and Movie counterparts. *Waspinator (Tom Kenny): The crazed member of the Predacons and Champdown's brother. He transforms into an wasp simliar to Beast Wars: Transforms and Animated counterparts. *Champdown (Jim Cummings): The master hecker and Waspinator's cowardly brother. He transforms into an crab simlar to his Robots in Disguise (2015) counterpart. *Terrorsaur (Charlie Schlatter): The only member of the Predacons who always do Predaking's dirty works. He transforms into an ptreadactyl. *Tarantulas (John Kassir): . He transforms into an tarantula. *Sky-Byte (Diver in Japan) (Steven Blum): The third-in-command of the Predacons and Cybershark's rival who was his friend who is an Seacon member. As an triple changer, he transforms into an shark/speedboat similar to his Robots in Disguise (2001) counterpart. *Octopunch (Ted Biaselli): An Predacon who likes to causing shipwrecks so he can salvage them who is an Seacon member. He transforms into an octopus similar to his G1 and Robots in Disguise (2015) counterparts. *Quilfire (Andy Midler): An Predacon who shots his quils to make any of his enemies hyperactive, coward, his commando and ever his serve and he is on an rebellion against authority. He transforms into an porcupine possibly similar to his Robots in Disguise (2015) counterpart. *Airachnid (Gina Torres): An clone of Blackarachnia made by Scorponok and Shockwave who is insane and Tarantulas' love interest. As an four changer, she can transforms into an spider/helicaptor/laser cannon car/speedboat. Other Decepticons Humans *Spike Witwicky (Drake Bell) *Gia Witwicky (Tara Strong) *Col. Clancy Witwicky (Rob Paulsen) *Sammy Witwicky (Laura Bailey) *Carly Spencer (Lacey Chabert) *Chip Chase (Josh Keaton) *Benson Snipes (Dee Bradley Baker) *Ian Hecox (Ian Hecox) *Anthony Padilla (Anthony Padilla) *Kenny Dunstan (Nicky Jones) Other Humans * Crew *Directors: David Hartman, Vinton Heuck, Shunji Oga, Scooter Tidwell, Jay Oliva, Irineo Maramba, Todd Waterman, Shaunt Nigoghossian, Kalvin Lee, Shigeharu Takahashi, Matt Youngberg, Makoto Fuchigami, Yutaka Kagawa, Ben Jones, Kentaro Mizuno, Naoto Hashimoto, Butch Hartman, Gary Conard, Sam Register *Writers: Andrew Robinson, Duane Capizzi, Kevin Hopps, Marty Isenberg, Michael Ryan, Tim Jones, Nicole Dubuc, Adam Beechen, Marsha Griffin, Steven Melching, Mairghread Scott, Rich Fogel, Henry Gilroy *Producers: Mandy Safavi, Rafael Ruthchild, Butch Hartman, Gary Conard, *Executive Producers: Jeff Kline, Stephen Davis, Sam Register, *Animation Provided by: Atomic Cartoons, Mook Animation, Vision Animation Episodes Season 1 #Transform and Roll Out! Pt. 1 #Transform and Roll Out! Pt. 2 #Transform and Roll Out! Pt. 3 #Transform and Roll Out! Pt. 4 #Transform and Roll Out! Pt. 5 #Transform and Roll Out! Pt. 6 #Transform and Roll Out! Pt. 7 #Transform and Roll Out! Pt. 8 #An Blast from the Past Pt. 1 #An Blast from the Past Pt. 2 #The Elite Guard #The Thrill of the Hunt #New Recruits #The Wreckers #Divide and Conquer #All Hail Megatron! Pt. 1 #All Hail Megatron! Pt. 2 #The Buzz of Windblade #Bumblebee Fight Backs #Scraplets! #The Law of the Jungle Pt. 1: When both Autobots and Dinobots finds an spaceship and free an group of animal transformers know as the Maximals, friends of the Dinobots. At the same time, the Decepticons finds an pod which they unleashed the ruthless leader of the Predacons and loyal second-in-command and bodyguard, Predaking and Scorponok! Meanwhile, Ian and Anthony finds an AllSpark fragment which made an transformer and they made him, Turbodriver. Introduces: Turbodriver, Maximals (Optimus Primal, Leobreaker, Rhinox, Cheetor, Rattrap, Blackarachnia, Cybershark), Predaking, Socrponok. #The Law of the Jungle Pt. 2 #Deep Trouble #Rise of the Aerialbots #Prime Wars Pt. 1 #Prime Wars Pt. 2 Season 2 #Darkness Uprising Pt. 1: #Darkness Uprising Pt. 2: #Darkness Uprising Pt. 3: #Darkness Uprising Pt. 4: #Starscream's Bishop: #Tactics: Starscream and Lugnut recruits three Decepticons criminals Sixshot, Spastic and Grindcore to counter the abilities of Beachcomber, Prowl and Bulkhead. Meanwhile, the Witwicky, Ian and Anthony goes to the beach where they encounter the Seacons. But, Bumblebee, Arcee, Leobreaker, Rhinox and Cybershark made its in time to battle sthe Seacons. But, the Seacons have a trick of their own when they fused together into Piranacon! Introduces: Sixshot, Spastic, Grindcore, Piranacon #Sound and Fury: #Predacon Rising Pt. 1: Predaking, Waspinator and Scorponok finding the frozen bodies of Tarantulas and Octopunch. Now, the Predacons are getting stronger by the minute. Now, the Autobots, the Maximals and the Dinobots must stop them before they can find more Predacons. However, the Decpeticons helping the Predacons to find more the lost members of the Predacons. Introduces: Tarantulas, Octopunch, Terrorsaur, Sky-Byte #Predacon Rising Pt. 2: As the Predacons continues the remaining members as the Autobots are failing to stop the Predacons. However, things get wrose when the Decepticons sent the Combaticons to destroy the Autobots as Bruticus. Introduces: Champdown, Combaticons (Onslaught, Brawl, Swindle, Blast Off, Vortex), Bruticus #Predacon Rising Pt. 3: The Predacons battles the Autobots, the Maximals and the Dinobots. The Autobots and Maixmals seem to beaten the Predacons. Than, Predaking sent an pod and plan to make another Predacon. But now if the Maximals beat them. In the end, Clancy, Ian and Anthony up the pod which unleashed Tigatron. Introduces: Tigatron #Meet Kenny Dunstan: Ian, Anthony and Turbodriver meets an 11-year-old kid names Kenny Dunstan who lives with his abusive, cruel and neglectful family who refuses to listen the threes about want to feel good about himself and has problems. Than, they was spotted by the Decpeticons. Than, the Maixmals arrivers. After the battle, Kenny still refuses to take an righteous path and runs to parts unknown which Ian, Anthony and Turbodriver follows. Fearing that his cruel family will find him, he runs into the Decepticons, whom made his life better somehow which the threes are taken and the Maixmals arrives to the rescue. Introduces: Kenny Dunstan, Quilfire #Gorilla Warfare: When Quilfire shoots one of he quil to made Optimus to be an coward. But he turn savage and wants to kills both Predacons and Decepticons. # #Adventure in Bumblebee-Sitting!: Quilfire shoots one of his quil to cause Bumblebee to be very hyperactive. Beachcomber, Arcee and Elita-One goes on the hutn for Quilfire who may have a cure. # # # # # # # #Return to Cybertron: #The War Pt. 1: #The War Pt. 2: #The War Pt. 3: #The War Pt. 4: Season 3: Deep Space Defenders #Our Most Darkest Hour Pt. 1: #Our Most Darkest Hour Pt. 2: #Out Most Darkest Hour Pt. 3: #Ghost in the Machine: # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Category:Articles by Billy2009 Category:Series Category:Fan Fiction